


Child of the Stars

by LunarAir



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAir/pseuds/LunarAir
Summary: The book series tells us that Arwen and Aragorn had a son,Eldarion , who later became king, and two daughters, but these daughters were never named and their merits never mentioned.This is the story of the youngest daughter, Caerwyn (lovingly referred to as Cae , pronounced K) who bears much resemblance to her Great Grandmother Galadriel in more ways than one.In this tale Cae will grow, fight and find the love of a King.
Relationships: Thranduil/ original female characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in to my first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please note that I'm not a Tolkien scholar, just a big fan , so some details might not be accurate or just plain changed to fit the scope of this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Also this first chapter is really short as it is just setting up some background.

The war of the rings had finally passed with the destruction of the One Ring and the final defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron. With that a new age passed into being in Middle Earth and true peace was known throughout the land. 

Aragorn son of Arathorn now sat upon the throne of Gondor with his Elven queen Arwen at his side. Within the first few years of his reign his firstborn son and heir Eldarion was born. 

Then came the time when those of the elves that had decided to depart from middle earth gathered at the Grey Havens to sail across the sea. Among them was Gandalf and the Lady Galadriel. 

Arwen who was then heavily into her second pregnancy had gone with her husband to see her father and grandmother off on their voyage. 

Just as Galadriel and the others stepped onto the boat , Arwen went into labor. It was a quick labor and soon a beautiful baby girl was born, hair as dark as her mother and father. Beautiful with rosey cheeks and deep green eyes. So she was named Rhoswen, but then the unexpected happened her twin was born different in every way. Pure white hair and eyes grey like the winter morning mist. 

Galadriel looked into the face of her great -grand daughter , and her final premonition was declared“This one is blessed by the stars, the power that we who now leave this land once held will be passed along to her. She will be great , a heart that will sway a king’s. The battlefield will be her legacy“

She was named Caerwyn.

Soon later the last boat out of the Gray Havens of that age departed. Arwen stared down at her daughters one cursed with a great destiny the other cursed with normality.  
So the years past. 

And Caerwyn and Rhoswen grew to be distinguished young women. Rhoswen delicate like the flower from which she was named was graced in the feminine arts. She was sought after by many suitors and eventually at the age of twenty she was married to the crown prince of Rohan Elfwine son of Eomer. 

As for Caerwyn she walked a much darker path.


	2. Chosen family

In Caerwyn's 30th year

Caerwyn dislodged her sword from the neck of a now twitching Orc. It's blood splattered adding to the grime that coated her hair and armor. Her hair a normal radiant white was now a dark muddy color. 

She turned to her right hand, Maccus, who was originally from Rohan but came to call Gondor his home.   
“ How is it there are always more of these roving bands? Have you ever seen a female orc?”

Maccus, laughed behind his once strawberry blonde beard “ How do you even tell the difference in the genders?”

Cae shrugged and tossed an axe at one of her Dwarven compatriots  
“It’s the same with Dwarves , isn’t it Garett”

The young Dwarf puffed out his armored chest.  
“By my mother’s beard Dwarves are nothing like Orc filth.”

Cae snorted ,merriment dancing in her storm colored eyes, "Doesn't the fact that your mother has a beard prove the point?"

Garett shook , his head , the beads threaded into his auburn beard clinking together, " That is why, they say that dwarven women have ample mountains." His eyes glazed as his hands hovered out front of his chest like he was weighing those mountains. 

The rest of the group broke out in laughter. This merry band was more like siblings than Cae’s own siblings were.

Her own twin had resented her since birth. The last time they had spoken was at Rhoswen’s wedding ten years ago and that was not a pleasant conversation. And her older brother Eldarion was too preoccupied with trying to learn his duties for when he took the throne eventually.   
Her younger siblings were okay, they were still young enough that they had yet to really acknowledge the fact that Cae would outlive them and their great-grandchildren. Cae sighed and her thoughts returned to the present.

With another band of Orcs decimated her small troop gathered their horses and wounded and made their way to the White City and capital of Gondor. 

Cae looked regal on her war horse a gift from her brother in law Elfwine. Despite being covered in sweat , mud and orc gore. Her pointed ears poked through her haphazard braid denoting her elfin heritage. Cae being blessed with Elven immortality was always a point of contemptment between her older siblings and her(Though them being half elf , half Duindain meant their lifespans would be longer than the average man). Rhoswen hated that she aged while her twin remained forever twenty-five.

Eldarion hated the fact that Cae would far outlive him and have a legitimate claim to the throne beyond that of his own bloodline. 

Cae didn’t really care about either of those things. She had no interest in ruling Gondor. And as for her permanent youth it's not like she had a choice in the matter. Cae believed that Rhos really resented the fact that Cae didn’t have to deal with monthly cycles. 

Her mother had explained elven physiology to her once it became evident that she was not mortal like her siblings but she had to admit that she was only half listening. Her brain was more focused on the sparring sessions that were happening in the courtyard below. 

Her mind always swayed more toward, the arts of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO just the way I have the story written, the chapters will tend to the shorter side. 
> 
> I originally had planned the introduction of Maccus and Garett for much later in the story, but now seemed like a good time to start fleshing out the secondary characters, just know there are 5 more members of Caerwyn's inner circle who have yet to be introduced.


End file.
